Holes
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: They said things calmed down when you were engaged- no more spats and no more problems with trying to date one another right? Katsuya wasn't sure of that though. How could one be sure when their lover had a tight mask on their emotions, and built walls around their heart like steel. She just hoped something like that wouldn't put too many holes in their relationship. Or would it?


Author's Note: Honestly, seriously, I'm trying to get back to writing Puppyshipping- I've even planned the whole story out on paper! :D So no more bullshit!  
And as you can see from my profile, aaaaa lot of things have changed since 2011- I'm ambiguously older and my writing doesn't look like shat, aaaannnnnnd I like yaoi. So, yay! Yaoi! Except this story is as hetrosexual as… I dunno, something hetrosexual. Yeah, I made Jounouchi a girl. If that isn't your thing or you suddenly think I'm a raging homophobe then please make your way out of this story and don't complain about it because I don't care if you hate it. So yeah, let me underline this: Jounouchi is a girl in this story due to the fact I just wanted to make him a girl. Mostly because in the way I write Yaoi, (which is more like gay relationships are written and performed in real life,) I couldn't think of a way to have it work for both of them because they're both dominating males who wouldn't be submissive to one another. So making one a girl makes it easier for me to write seeing one as traditionally submissive- not so much that Jounouchi is a doormat to Seto, but enough in that she's a wife and he's a husband. That's a different dynamic in comparison to two boys being married.  
So without further ado, here's the Puppyshipping story- and there's mentioned Peachshipping, in case that randomly pisses someone off too. ^^'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And there went the damn alarm clock again- why wasn't she the least bit surprised?  
But was it necessary for him to set it for her?! She wasn't going to be going anywhere- and he probably knew that too!  
Unless... No, that darn tournament couldn't be today... Or was... It...?  
Groaning a bit, she desperately tried to pull the covers over her head. Sleep. Sleep was nice, and warm, and that stupid window was still open from last night when he had said, "I'm not going to pay for some cold air if you're hot, Katsuya- just go and open the window." to which she had shot back with a half hearted and tired glare, "You heartless cheapskate..."

All he had done after that was knowingly smirk at her though, which had lead to a bout of playful and infuriating banter! Which was the only way they talked of course- go figure!  
But to be honest... She had a feeling as to why he did that, but-

"Katsuya, get up," she felt the blankets being torn off her, causing her to groan and attempt to cover her face. Ugggh that bastard- pulling off the covers let all the friggin' heat out! Besides, shouldn't he be busy- "We need to be ready to go in an hour- get up."

Gritting her teeth, the young lady curled up into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut, mumbling along the lines of, "Leave me alone..."

She heard an amused snort as he leaned down and noted calmly, "You have school, and I have work- so go downstairs and start breakfast."

Poking her rats' nest of a blonde head out from under the covers, Katsuya shot her fiance a tired sort of glare and grumbled, "I swear- ya wanna set back every woman's' rights movement back a century or summthin'..." she yawned and began to inch her way out of the covers lazily, "Why can'tcha make yer own damn breakfast?!" She heard Seto about to make another deadpan remark at that but cut him off with a breathy sort of laugh and shook her head, "Guess they don't teach youse dat in rich kid school-"

She felt covers being roughly pulled completely off her at that point as the brunnett of her anger and desire just rolled his eyes and gave her a terse look, "Just as expected- our midmorning arguments are lacking and your wit is as dull as the knives in the kitchen," he gave that ever irritating self satisfied smirk at that and turned to make his leave, "Speaking of which, that's why I got you up early- go and sharpen them."

Giving a feral sort of hiss in the back of her throat, the bedraggled girl rolled of the bed and trudged her way drowsily to the bathroom with a sour look etched onto her face, "I'ma gonna kill dat bastard if he keeps dis up-"

"You do, and you won't have a roof over your head or that ring on your finger." he smugly pointed out, causing her more annoyance. And it figured he would point out the logical obvious, huh!

Making her way inside the bathroom, she slammed the door shut, just too annoyed to really want to talk with him further and yet….

Well, to be honest, she loved this. She loved arguing with him each morning and watching him give those small, rare smiles of amusement that meant he was visibly enjoying something instead of loathing it or being disgusted. Like back when they weren't together… And he seemed to hate everything… Even her…

But that all changed, eh?

Splashing her face with water, she shook it out of her eyes and smiled softly, now moving to dry her face with a towel. Yeah…. Things have really changed.

For the better, she would say.  
~!~!~!~

"Alrighty! Breakfast is served!" Katsuya announced, setting plates down on the table for herself, Mokuba, and Seto, "Eat up!"

Seto, per usual, continued to tap away at his laptop and sipped from a cup of coffee which Katsuya had made sure would be his breakfast- he never ate anything except dinner, so why even bother with making him breakfast? Oh well- she still prepared a bento box for lunch and sometimes it would come home empty… Which secretly made her thrilled. She couldn't help it! She even did stupid little pictures when she made him onigiri, like into dragons or card shapes and he still ate them! Sure he didn't eat them all the time but when he did… It just made her exceedingly happy.

"Thanks Katsuya-nee!" Mokuba chirped, digging into his miso soup with relish, licking his lips and smiling happily. Which made Katsuya feel flattered as she stretched, yawned and sat down to dig into some miso soup herself, when much to her surprise, her fiance spoke up for the first time since breakfast had started.

"Thanks for the coffee."

And that really made Katsuya smile.

Something about hearing someone as prideful as Seto say that use to take her by surprise. It was as if… How could someone that haughty manage a thank you, right? She supposed sometimes it still caught her off guard due to the fact….  
Well, she wasn't always sure what Seto was thinking. Honestly, he wasn't that easy to read. Something about him… Well, it wasn't that much of a mystery… It was just… While he did open up to her somewhat by not being as rude and cold as he was towards almost everybody, (and well, they were in a very serious relationship and have done some…. Steamy things~) he still wore that impermeable mask of his that…. Just didn't reveal anything.  
And the least she could ask for was to see the real Seto Kaiba, especially if they were going to get married in a month.

Finding that she had already eaten all of her Miso soup just thinking about that, she was very, very surprised to hear her lover talking about an upcoming Duel Monsters tournament nearby and that she…. Wait, what?! What the Hell-

"And I don't want you participating in it, Katsuya," she heard him order, adjusting his newspaper and not even bothering to look up from it, "I don't trust Pegasus to not get into any sort of suspicious behavior."

Chopsticks hanging on the side of her mouth, Katsuya blinked slowly at him, the realization of his words that she had now just caught onto starting to settle in her mind like rocks floating down to the bottom of a pool. She… Wasn't allowed to… To participate because Pegasus was hosting the tournament…?

Furrowing her brows in a hard stare, she took the chopsticks out and put a hand up to her ear, shaking her head and asking him lowly, "Heh… Uh, come again?"

Seto lowered his paper down to give her an unamused look, raising a brow and asking her stonily, "Are you going deaf now too?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and gave a small huff, "I spaced out ya jerk! Now whatdidya say?!"

She watched her fiance take a turn to roll his eyes and adjust his paper again, taking a sip of his coffee and repeating, "I said you're not allowed to participate in the Duel Monsters tournament that Pegasus is hosting."

Katsuya stared at him for a moment till her face seemed to… Pucker up. As if she had eaten a lemon whole. Her lips pursed into a pouty scowl, her eyes closing shut and her brows furrowing like angry caterpillars. The bastard had said… What?! What the Hell! Why couldn't she participate?! And how would Pegasus do something suspicious?! If Yugi went, he wouldn't attempt to do anything due to probably wanting to kick his ass in a duel, (which was probably impossible, but you never know, maybe it wasn't,) so why would he want to do any sort of crazy paranormal shit Seto didn't believe in anyways?! This was bullshit!  
"Why da Hell can't I?!" Katsuya demanded desperately, bolting up from her chair and letting it fall back to the floor with a clatter, causing silence to surround the table.

An awkward, suffocating silence that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and just stare for a moment, waiting for someone to dare to break the silence.  
And eventually someone did, in the form of Mokuba who stood up and gave a sheepish look, gathering up some of the dishes to put them in the sink, "Hey- Nissan?"

"Yes?" Seto answered, folding his paper and standing up. Quickly, he leaned in and gave Katsuya a peck on the cheek and almost an inch of a smile as he gathered his brief case and the bento his fiance had packed for him.

Mokuba smiled slightly once more and scooped up his school bag, turning around with a beaming grin now as he chirped, "Isn't it time for school?!"

Seto gave more of a convincing smile- still a bit hard around the edges in Katsuya's most "humble" opinion, but none the less a rather sweet gesture as he made his way towards the door and nodded, "Yeah, it is- let's go," he then added over his shoulder with a smirk, "And I hope that this time you won't fall asleep in your Family Consumer Science Class- you need to use less bleach in the laundry-"

"Yeah yeah I was a few millimeters off!" Katsuya scoffed, grinning now and coming up behind her love, kissing his cheek and giving him an amused smile, "Still- I thought someone as independent as you could try ta do the laundry~"

Seto just rolled his eyes with a soft smile and shrugged her off of him as he opened the door- for her none the less, and let the blonde and his messy haired brother make their way to the limousine first, "The day I do laundry is the day you either beat me at a duel or take Kaiba Corp from my cold, dead grip."

Katsuya gave a playful little smirk at that and retorted back with, "Then dat's a bet I'm willin' to commit ta, Seto-chan~"

Author's note: And lastly I am writing everything ahead of time and trying to release a chapter once a week but not on a specific date- no promises if I can commit to that because I have other activities like music, but I can try! (And most likely fail. ^^')


End file.
